The present invention relates to optical data storage, and more particularly, to a data read and servo control system for a multi-channel optical data storage apparatus.
Future optical data storage drives will require increased data rates. One path to higher data rates is to increase the number of lasers that record and read information from the recording surface. If the lasers are focused on independent data tracks, the data rate increases linearly with the number of the lasers. Going from single-laser systems to multiple-laser systems complicates the optics, electronics and mechanics of the head, particularly the read channel. Therefore, an effective multi-channel optical head and data read system for a multiple-laser optical storage device would be desirable. Preferably, the system will be simple in design, readily manufacturable and easy to maintain and operate without complicated or costly optics, mechanics or electronics. In this manner, an optical data storage system of increased data rate may be advantageously realized.